


To The Purveyors of Hate

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Homophobia, Letters, M/M, POV Heero Yuy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Nazarri Blue--A/N: Another bout of hatred inspiring me. I will go light a candle and pray for the hate to cleanse itself from this world.





	To The Purveyors of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

To The Purveyors of Hate:  
  
You. Yes you. I know your kind, teaching anyone who will listen of your hate of people like us, the ignorant sharing their ignorance with others. Does it make you feel important? Do you feel superior to us? What is it that you expect to achieve?  
  
Our elimination?   
  
The destruction of our love?  
  
You have no power over our love.  
  
I am aware of you, your scorn and putrid bigotry. When your eyes set upon my Duo and me I know that you see only horror where there is nothing but beauty.  
  
But as I see the disdain and hear the vicious words spew from your mouth, I wonder what you fear?  
  
So, what is it that you are afraid of? Hate is the source of fear, so there is something about Duo and I being together that causes you dread.   
  
Is it just our presence that bothers you? Does it kill you to see two men in a loving and healthy relationship? Would it bother you as much if it were two women? Do you fear us because it contradicts what you want? Does it shatter your childish and limited view of love?  
  
But this is something that I have always been aware of, that you are afraid and immature.  
  
This is also why you lash out. It is why you are so angry with us.  
  
What is so horrible about Duo and I?   
  
What is there to fear?  
  
Are you thinking that perhaps we would be interested in you?   
  
No.   
  
Far from it.   
  
What Duo and I have is fulfilling and whole, we have no need or want of anyone else.   
  
I don't like thinking poorly of people, but I have been shown little to the contrary.   
  
See, the bottom line is what we share is beautiful. If you were to show Duo and I beyond our physical bodies, you would see two souls entwined as one, as shining beacon of love in a dark universe. We are a source of hope and love.  
  
We are male lovers in male bodies, that is our physical form but it does not define us. To see our true form would be to see the essence of pure love, because that is what we are.   
  
I wonder what would be seen if we to look beyond your physical self? Your black heart and the horrid sucking space where love should reside?   
  
Do you think your hate hurts us? No, you only destroy yourself, a slow agonizing quest for evil.  
  
You could kill our bodies, split us apart, torture our hearts and lives and you will achieve nothing.  
  
See, you can do whatever is it that you would do to people like Duo and I, but in the end we still love each other.  
  
You are powerless to stop that.  
  
Another reason that you fear.  
  
We are not alone, there are many out there like my Duo and I. It is not a majority, but it not a number that can be ignored. We are here to stay, like it or not. And people are learning to not define love in such simplistic terms as you see it.  
  
As the love grows, so does our strength.   
  
Our love is stronger than your hate; it lasts forever, having no beginning or end. It is blessed and a gift and you cannot destroy it.  
  
How long will your hate and evil last? Not long at all, thankfully. People like you fade away like the nothing that you are.   
  
I am still curious as to what you want from us? To have us live by your standards, live lives defined by what you want for us? We will not live our lives for you.  
  
My Duo and I love each other, we make love to each other, and we will do so long past our deaths.  
  
So go ahead and hide your head where the sun never shines. Keep telling yourself those false words of comfort; that is not normal, it would never be, that people like us are perverted and sick. You keep telling yourself that.  
  
We will continue on without your approval. See, we don't need it; we have each other.  
  
And that is far more than you will ever have.  
  
Signed,  
  
Duo and Heero Maxwell-Yuy


End file.
